


On The Phone With The New York Times, or, All The News That’s Fit to Print

by Jantique



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: DADT Repeal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. Jack wants to place an announcement. DADT Repeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Phone With The New York Times, or, All The News That’s Fit to Print

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place Wednesday, September 21, 2011.

“O’Neill here.”

 

“General O'Neill. This is Julianna Merrill with The New York Times. I’m calling about the wedding announcement you e-mailed us yesterday. You _did_ send a wedding announcement?”

 

“Oh, yeah, that was me. Was something wrong with it?”

 

“Not at all, sir. I just wanted to confirm that it wasn’t a joke or a hoax. Do you mind if we go over the particulars?”

 

“Shoot.”

 

Well, sir, you, Brigadier General Jonathan J. O'Neill, are engaged to Dr. Daniel Jackson?”

 

“PhD, PhD. Twice. He has two doctorates.”

 

“Yes, sir. And you intend to get married in Washington, D. C. on October 2nd?”

 

“First date the gang can all get together.”

 

“And you are stationed in the Pentagon.”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“Sir, are you sure you want your superiors to see this? Because they will, if it’s in the Times.”

 

“Look, Ms. Merrill. As of yesterday, September 20, 2011, ‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell’ is officially wiped out. Extinct. Kaput. It is a dead parrot. And I’ve never asked the people I led to do anything I wasn’t willing to do myself. If that means coming out and marrying the man I love, that’s a joy and a privilege, not something to be afraid of. Not everyone will like it, but there is damnall they can do about it. This is something I _need_ to do.”

 

“Yes, sir, I understand. I’ll make sure the announcement is printed.”

 

“And you got the picture, right? Daniel looks so good in that suit.”

 

“You don’t look half bad yourself in your dress uniform, sir. We’ll print the picture, too.”

 

“Great. Thanks a lot.”

 

“Not at all, General. My pleasure. Thank you for your time.”

 

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Dead parrot" is from the hilarious Monty Python sketch, indicating that something is not merely dead, it's really, most sincerely dead. (And that's from "The Wizard of Oz"!) You get the idea.


End file.
